Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik)
The Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvish: Auslandsnachrichtendienst, AND) is the primary foreign intelligence agency of Dorvik. The Foreign Intelligence Service joins the rest of the Dorvish intelligence community with its primary focus being foreign intelligence and foreign intelligence operations. The service is headed by the General-Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service, the General-Director is appointed by the President of the Dorvish Republic and the Minister of Defense with the approval of the State Council. The General-Director sits on the State Security and Defense Council. The Foreign Intelligence Service is responsible for foreign intelligence as well as assisting in counter-intelligence operations domestically and abroad. The AND is responsible for working out intelligence-sharing agreements with foreign intelligence agencies and foreign nations. The AND is by law required to share intelligence with domestic agencies or allies that might potentially save lives of Dorvish citizens or allied citizens. It is common for the AND to create and manage reliable intelligence networks throughout the world. While the Dorvish have grown to use the AND for other purposes besides defense of the nations borders, the Dorvish still lack some of the the fundamental needs in foreign intelligence. For quite sometime the Dundorfian Reich saw the use of intelligence (and spies as a whole) as dishonorable and skated around their use. The Dorvish eventually adopted the use of spies but have never been highly skilled at it due to the overall culture of the nation. In the past several decades however the Dorvish have began to adopt more and more clandestine strategies. History The Foreign Intelligence Service succeeded the Special Intelligence Service which was broken into the then Federal Security Service (now State Security Service) and the Foreign Intelligence Service. The Foreign Intelligence Service has persisted since the creation of the first Dorvish Federation which saw the SIS broken apart and the two separate spheres formed. Underneath General-Director Kastner the Foreign Intelligence Service re-organized its structure to better fit the goals of the Dorvish state and people. Its focused remains on overseas counter-intelligence as well as gauging the strength of foreign powers in relation to Dorvik's own strength. Underneath the Social Nationalist Party at the direction of Inspector-General Regismund Dietmar von Rohr-Mauss the Foreign Intelligence Service was reinstated as the primary foreign intelligence agency of the Federal Republic of Dorvik. The Federal Intelligence Agency was broken into two agencies, the Foreign Intelligence Service and the Federal Security Service, formerly the Federal Security Service. Konstantin Ludecke was appointed as the General-Director in July 4202 when the legislation passed, he served in the position. Hauptmann Iro Meschkat serving with the Dorvish Air Force wrote a 175-page document to then Generalmajor Reinhard Regismund von Rohr-Mauss (who in 4333 would become Inspector-General of the Dorvish Armed Forces) who served within the Supreme General Staff, who was attached to the General Department (Allgemeine Abteilung) and noted the need for developing an effective foreign intelligence service, citing the rapidly changing landscape of HUMIT to more SIGINT and the rapidly expanding Cyberwarfare field. Typical to Dorvish Armed Forces fashion, Hauptmann Meschkat was brought up and began working as an attache with the Foreign Intelligence Service and upon the change of government in November, 4333 Hauptmann Meschkat was asked to serve as the General-Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service after serving as a State Secretary in the Foreign Intelligence Service for 2 years. In May 4333, General-Director Meschkat announced a wide-scale reformation of the FIS focusing on bolstering the cyber-capabilities of the FIS and changing the scope of the mission of the FIS to focus more on the developing of a variety of intelligence rather than just HUMIT. When Karlis Gottlob von took over as State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic he appointed Eckhart Heydrich as the General-Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service. One of the first action that Heydrich took was the overhaul of the FIS' structure. He maintained the two primary groups, the Foreign Intelligence Group and the Foreign Information Intelligence Group. Several former departments were folded or eliminated, several of them expanded and others added. Command structure *''Hauptamt I'' (Main Office I) - Commands central operations of the Foreign Intelligence Service, including operational planning, finance, administration and oversight. **''Abteilung Z'' (Department "Z") - Central Department, administration, finance and personnel. *''Hauptamt II - Ausländische Geheimdienstgruppe'' (Main Office II - Foreign Intelligence Group) **''Amt A'' (Office "A") - Regional Information Office (Amt für regionale Geheimdienste) **''Amt B'' (Office "B") - International Terrorism Office (Amt für internationalen Terrorismus) **''Amt C'' (Office "C") - Organized Crime Office (Amt für organisiertes Verbrechen) **''Amt D'' (Office "D") - Chemical, Biological, Explosive, Nuclear and Radiological Intelligence Office (Amt für chemische, biologische, explosive, nukleare und radiologische Informationen) **''Amt E'' (Office "E") - Internal Service (Innerer Dienst; ID) **''Amt F'' (Office "F") - Financial and Economic Intelligence Office (Finanz- und Wirtschaftsinformationsamt) *''Hauptamt III - Ausländische Informationsintelligenzgruppe'' (Main Office III - Foreign Information Intelligence Group) **''Amt A'' (Office "A") - Office of Cyber Operations (Amt für Cyber-Operationen) **''Amt B'' (Office "B") - Cyber Security Office (Amt für Cybersicherheit) **''Amt C'' (Office "C") - Office of Signals Intelligence (Amt für Signalaufklärung) **''Amt D'' (Office "D") - Personnel Office (Personalabteilung) *''Hauptamt IV - Intelligenz Befehlsgruppe'' (Main Office IV - Intelligence Command Group) - Charged with intelligence sharing and cooperation Category:Intelligence organizations Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik